The present invention relates generally to the lubrication of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a lubrication system for a vertically oriented, overhead cam, single cylinder, internal combustion engine.
In a vertically oriented overhead cam internal combustion engine, as in any engine, it is necessary to lubricate the moving parts within the engine by means of a lubrication system. This lubrication system must effectively and efficiently lubricate parts such as the crankshaft bearings, piston, camshaft bearings, cam lobes, and valves so that heat and friction will not damage the engine.
Prior art lubrication systems for engines generally involve pumping oil through a hollow camshaft or crankshaft to be dispersed by rotation and gravity through small openings at various locations along the length of the shaft, or providing passages cast integrally within the cylinder block in which the oil may flow to the desired locations. Another method is to generate an oil mist by an impeller splashing in the oil sump. These methods often result in costly manufacture or inefficient lubrication when applied to an engine of the present type.
It is therefore desired to provide a simple, effective and efficient lubrication system for a vertically oriented overhead cam engine.